Edward: The Womanizer
by Elmo's-Ninja
Summary: Bella is new to Forks High.She meets Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. She also meets Alice's player of a brother, Edward. Edward has feelings for Bella that he's never had for anyone else. Bella has feelings for Edward to. Can she change his player way?
1. The Pixie and Gang

**[A/N: Please R&R this is my second fanfic so I'm more experienced now, Please go read my first one: My Happily Ever After. Thanks, Bye :] ]**

**Summary: Bella is new to Forks High, she meets Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. She also meets Alice's player of a brother, Edward. Edward has feelings for Bella that he's never had for anyone else. Bella has feelings for Edward to. Can she change his player ways? Read and find out. R&R Thanks.**

** Edward the Womanizer [Don't like the name give me ideas]**

** Chapter 1: The Pixie and Gang.**

**Bella POV**

I woke up that morning, grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I did my normal routine: shower, brush my teeth and eat. Then I did something I would never do before, I applied eye liner, eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss to my face, I had to admit, it did look good.

I walked down the stairs only tripping twice. (Thank god) I went out to my Charger 3000 and got in.

I drove to the school, it really wasn't hard to find at all.

You just go down the main road and there is this sign that says **' Forks High School , To your left'**.

I went down the road, parked in an empty space and went into the office. There was a tall, red-headed lady with an Irish accent behind the desk.

"Hello, are you new here?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan." I said smiling.

"Oh." there was a new glint in her eye." I see" she mumbled going through plain folders until she grabbed the right one. "Here you go this is your schedule, map of the school and lunch menu." she said and smiled. "I hope you're having a nice time at forks, if you're having any problems let me know."

"Thanks, I will." I said and walked away.

_Oh joy, a new school. I wish someone will finally notice me. _I thought walking through the entrance doors through the front office of "Forks High".

And sure enough as soon as I got through the door a little pixie, with short, black, spiky hair, and beautiful features came up to me.

"Hi I'm Alice ! I can tell we're going to be great friends!" she said, with a smile on her face. She was wearing a pair black skinny jeans and a yellow blouse, with a "Juicy" jacket on. She had yellow flats on. It was similar to my outfit, I had faded skinny jeans a deep blue v-neck tee shirt on and blue converse, with a "Hot Topic" jacket on.

"Hi Alice , I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. " I said putting my hand out but instead she hugged me for a second then pulled away.

"What's your schedule?" she asked me, I pulled it out and showed it to her.

**1. Dance- **

**2. Science- **

**3. Math- **

**4. Lunch**

**5. Biology- **

**6. Literature- Ms. Ingrum**

**7. World History- Mrs. Ellis**

"Oh my gosh! We have all the same classes! I'm so happy! " she said bouncing up and down.

"Me too, I've never really had any friends in Phoenix. I'm so excited I have a friend here! "I said smiling, although that little pixie sure was hyper.

"You mean friend_S _" she said exageratting the S, I gave her a confused look. "Well there's me, Jasper-my boyfriend, Rosalie-my best friend and Emmet- her boyfriend and occasionally my brother, Edward. " she said smiling, she looked a lot like a pixie. What with the spiky hair and all.

"Do you mind if I have a nickname for your?" I asked.

"Sure what is it, but don't make it shortie!" she said.

"It's not! It's pixie. I think it really suits you because you have that pixie-look to you and you're really hyper!" I told her, smiling.

She smiled too.

"You can call me that, but come on were going to be late for class. " she said and grabbed my hand and pulled me to dance class.

For dance the teacher just went through what dance was all about ( I only have dance because I didn't want gym and it was an elective) Then she gave us our uniform, a black tee shirt, some black short shorts and pink or black (we could chose) ballerina slippers.

**(A/N: In this book Bella is outgoing and is athletic. )**

After dance was over Alice took me to Science, Alice ended up being my partner, which I was glad for. Assuming I don't know anybody here.

Then we went to math and I met a nice girl named Angela. She was quiet and shy and blushed a lot.

After this we went to Lunch. I got a piece of pizza and a bottle of water, Alice got the same but got lemonade instead of water. From the other side of the Lunch Room I saw Angela wave at me. I waved back.

We headed over to Alice's table where everyone she had told me about was sitting. Alice sat down and so did I. Alice was about to introduce me but I beat her to it.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said and the beautiful blonde one, who I think was Rosalie was the first one to talk.

"Hey Bella, I'm Rosalie this is Emmet" she said pointing to the bigger one with brown curly hair" and this is Jasper." she said pointing to a cute boy with blonde messy hair.

"Nice to meet you all. " I said, then took a bite out of my pizza.

"I met her when she came into school." Alice said clearly happy. "She has all the same classes as me! Isn't that cool Jazzy?!?" she said. WOW. She is hyper to the extreme.

"Yeah Alice." He said amused of her hyperness. " Alice?"

"Yeah Jazz?" she asked questioningly.

"Did you add extra sugar to your cereal this morning?" he asked, I thought he was joking at first but he didn't look like it. He looked serious.

"Maybe" she said quietly. "and I might've just had 2 cups of coffee and a coke." she said almost incoherently.

I stifled a laughter as did Rosalie and Emmett.

"Alice I told you not to-- wait did you just say you had 2 cups of coffee _and _a coke!?!" he said.

"Maybe." she said then looked up at him. "Jazzy, it's not my fault! I wanted to be awake for today."

"Alice honey, your always clearly awake and _very _hyper. You. Don't. Need. Any. More. Hyperness." he said sternly.

"Okay" she said looked down and took a few bites of her pizza, then she got happy as fast as she had gotten sad. "So Bella how has the day been?" she asked.

"Good, but why do you ask? You've been in all the same classes as me. " I said.

"I know just making sure." she said and took another bite of her pizza and a swig of her lemonade.

Then I saw the living, breathing and walking Adonis coming towards our table.

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff there! Review! Is it bad or good? Thanks for reading! :]**

**-ThatAshleyGirl[;**


	2. Reunited

****

(A/N)Sorry about the cliffy in the last one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or characters. Just the plot.**

**Edward the Womanizer**

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

* * *

The Adonis came straight up to our table and sat next to Rosalie. He looked so familiar, like I'd seen him somewhere before….

He had bronze messy hair and emerald green eyes…now that I think of it, I think I saw him sucking off some blond bimbo's face _and _a brunette slut's. Now it makes sense, someone so gorgeous had to be a player.

"Hey Edward." Alice said, smiling.

"Hey Alice, who's your friend?" he asked, sending a flirtatious smile my way. Alice rolled her eyes, but answered anyway. "That's Bella, she's new here, and she's not a slut so watch it."

Yay, I was right he is a man hoe.

"Bella." I said as I held my hand out.

"Edward." He said as he took my hand. "So wanna go back to my place after school?" OK, that took me off guard, but I wasn't going to say yes 'cause like Alice said, I'm not a slut.

"No thanks, but I'm sure if you stop buy at Sluts'R'us you can pick your self up a girl." I said smiling casually. Yes, sarcasticness is part of my charm.

Then I saw something incredibly nasty heading our way. She was wearing a shirt that showed her non-existent cleavage, a low cut – to short skirt and some 5 inch stilettos. Major Eww. There were only 2 words for this person.

Lauren Mallory.

She's been my arch enemy since we were eight. You're probably thinking "_I thought you just moved here"_ but you're wrong.

I just moved _back_ here.

You see, I moved away 2 years ago. To be with my mom. But it turned out, that's not what she wanted. She wanted to travel with Phil. So I moved back here.

I'm not sad or anything. I get to see my best friend, Jacob. Who could be mad about that? I've always had a teensy crush on Jacob Black, but he's like practically in love with Leah Clearwater. I wonder if they ever hit it off…

"Swan" a nasally voice sneered, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked up at where the voice came from, and sure enough it was Lauren Mallory.

"Slut" I said back in a polite, formal tone. She looked taken aback, but quickly composed herself.

"Whatever" she sneered back, and then she looked at Alice "At least I'm not friends with a loser." Alice looked like she was about to cry at this statement. Why did she let things Lauren says get to her?

I looked around the table with an innocent look on my face.

"I don't see a loser anywhere, but if you consider a person who dresses appropriately as a loser, then the world is covered in losers." I told her in a casual tone.

By now the whole cafeteria was looking to see what the new girl is saying to the "Queen Bee". Of course they wouldn't recognize me, the last time they had all seen me was when I was a fat, greasy-haired, pimple-faced, pale loser. Now I'm a fit, silk-haired, smooth-face, tan pretty girl. I heard whispering and could make some of it out.

_Who's the new girl? She looks familiar._

_Is that Bella Swan? Wow, she's hot._

_Omg, its Bella!_

I smiled at some of them.

"Just watch it Swan." Lauren sneered. I just gave her a look of disbelief. "So Edward," she said trying to be seductive, but it sounded like she was trying to clear her throat. I stifled a laugh. "Are you free tonight?" she asked.

"No, I'm going out with a friend." He said casually.

"Oh who is he?" she asked. She was probably going to threaten them because she didn't get to spend time with Edward. I imagined that scenario in my head, and then laughed out loud. People were looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What I just thought of something funny, sheesh." I said and they looked back to where Lauren was talking with Edward.

"It's not a she," he said "It's a girl I've known for awhile, and I'm surprised she doesn't recognize me." Then it all just clicked together.

"EDWARD MASEN?" I shouted in disbelief. Edward just nodded his head and gave me my crooked smile. I ran over to him and hugged him. Most people just looked confused.

"I missed you Bella." He told me.

"Me too," I said, and then I got mad and let go of him. "Why didn't you call? And wow you look way better then before." He used to be a pimple-faced nerd just like me.

We met at a star wars convention….way embarrassing. I used to be into crap like that.

"You too." He said to me." Still into star w –"

I cut him off by kissing him; I did not want to be publicly humiliated for the rest of my life!

Oh, Snap. I just realized something.

I kissed Edward Cullen!

Oh no.

* * *

**(A/N)Sorry about the Cliffy, just couldn't resist :) and yeah, I know totally unexpected but I didn't even expect this chapter. It pretty much wrote itself. Sorry for not updating I've been mega busy. Please review and a chapter should be here in 3-4 days. I swear it. ;) Don't review and then you wait a week. :(**


	3. Seriously?

**Long and IMPORTANT A/N ahead:**

**Update: NEW! Get your own chapter dedicated to you, just review to every chapter and you should get it.**

**NEW! Send me in Youtube videos that acts out one of my chapters and I'll feature it on my page and my stories. I'll also tell everyone to sucscribe to you :)**

**OLD! Send me in comedy skit ideas so I can use them in my youtube videos!**

**To Anonymous Reviewers: **

**To jiminxx: Thanks for your review :) and here's what happens next ;) Please make a Fanfic account so I can talk to you PM to PM :D**

**To VictoriaCullen ;): Thanks for the kindness and yes I explain the name confusion in this chapter. It's sadly sweet and funny :)**

**To cori: Thanks for reviewing and saying I'm a great writer, that made my day(night) :) In your next review let me know if you a boy or girl, sorry if I offended your, it's just a unisex name and I can't be certain. **

**Actual A/N: Thanks for all the review you guys are awesome an make my day all the time. It means so much to me that you like my writing. Please read all that is above :) Then proceed to all that is below ;D**

Holy Shit.

I pushed him off and said whispered in his ear "Sorry I didn't want to be publicly humiliated. Just go along that I'm your old time girl friend. Walk out of this cafeteria with me and no one gets hurt. Ok?"

"Sheesh, harsh much? And Ok. ", He said. I rolled my eyes at him, grabbed my silver purse and we walked out of there. With people staring at us with shocked faces.

The blonde one he was sucking faces with looked ready to kill. The brunette one didn't look to happy either, and Tayna…There are only so many words in the human dictionary to describe how angry she looked.

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry, I – ", I was cut off from my rambling by lips on mine.

I realized they were Edward's lips and leaned into them. They were so warm and soft, and he tasted so –. Focus Bella! I pulled him off of me.

"Edward I don't think we should do this. You're a player, and I don't want to be involved with someone like you. It's as simple as that," I said.

To say at the least, he looked baffled. I guess no one had ever told him that….

I would've laughed at his face if it was a different situation, but no it had to be an awkward one…

You know the awkward silences you just want to fast forward through?

Yeah, I was definitely feeling one of those right now.

"Seriously?" he asked.

_Gosh, is he conceited or what?_

"Seriously," I said simply.

"Seriously?" he asked again.

_Dear lord, is he deaf or something?_

"Ser-i-ous-ly," I said slowly, like I was talking to a child.

"Awkward…" we said at the same time, which cause us to bust out laughing.

"So why is your last name Cullen?" I decided to ask, I mean I thought it was Masen…

His smiling face turned into a torn and depressed one.

"Two years ago, they…th-they died in a car accident," It looked as if he was holding back tears.

I felt sad, upset and angry that someone would do such a thing to him.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, sadly. "I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I don't. If it helps my shih-tzu, Kiara died last year and she was only 4 years old. She was in a car accident too…"**(A/N: My actual dog, but it didn't die) **I said, laughing bitterly.

He looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Well let's change the topic!" I said clapping my hands together, jeez spending one day with Alice, and she already rubbed off on me, "You look…well hot," I said laughing.

"I could say the same," he said looking me up and down.

At first, I was uncomfortable with guys doing that, but I had gotten used to it.

"I know," I said, also with my new make-over I had gotten many boosts of confidence.** (One-shot will soon be posted of her entire makeover.)**

"So what exactly…happened?" he asked. I laughed.

"Long story short, I had a make-over." I breathed "make-over", because this experience was life altering for me, if you've never had an extreme make-over you wouldn't know what I meant. It changed the entire why I looked at my life and self, and confidence I never even knew I had. "It was life-altering. How about you?"

"Well you know Alice well enough to know she is the type of girl who is a shop-a-holic right?" I nodded, where was he going with this? "Well apparently she likes make-overs also…" he said, lingering on the subject. I laughed I could tell he wasn't comfortable with the subject.

"I'll leave the rest to my imagination," I said smiling.

"You do that," he said smiling. "Well be better go explain…"

"Yeah, we should" I said.

He held the door open for me and we walked in.

**A/N: Ohh, I'm so mean for my cliffy. Haha, anyways this is a short update because I only had 30 minutes **_**and**_** I haven't updated this story in awhile and you guys are going to get spoiled on Sunday with **_**at least**_** a 6 page chapter. And that's a lot for me I usually o 3-4, Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll give you a 8 or 9 paged one :] Thanks so much for supporting me and this is the chapter I promised if you'd review on my last update! I still need comedy skit ideas! Please give me them, I'm desperate not joking :D Well Review!!!**__


	4. Update

UPDATE!

Sorry I haven't updated my website since 2008!

Or been on fanfiction for awhile..

I'm so, so, so sorry!

Well its summer! (: So I have more spare time now, (ahem) to write! :D

I've been thinking I should update all my stories.

Please, please, please, go to my website.

www. elmosninja. webs. com

(without the spaces!)

Thanks and if you go there you'll find out more!

Like when im gonna post.

Thanks everybody, I doubt very many of you are even still following my stories.

But it means a lot, to the ones who are 3

Again,

THANKS EVERYONE.


End file.
